legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic Hunter Guide
Aim to explore and discover lost places, artifacts and history, Build the guild house from the ground up as the guild master, then recruit new members, each with their own unique back stories and special guild functions. Explore ruins and excavate relic fragments to re-assemble into artifacts to display in the museum. Set up a guild store with the quartermaster and much more. General recommendations Please keep in mind these three rules when playing Legacy of the Dragonborn in order to guarantee the most stable experience possible: 1) Do not add or remove mods after starting a playthrough. 2) Do not use console commands unless instructed to do so by a developer. 3) Save your game regularly using hard saves. Missable Items Each of these locations can either only be visited once or the relics will despawn after your first visit. They will be lost forever if they are not obtained during your first (and last) visit. Quests to postpone * **Makes unobtainable. Travel to before getting to the hunt part of this quest. **If you choose to save Sinding, you will not be able to craft Savior's Hide (Replica). Therefore it is advised to kill & skin Sinding, since you will still be able to craft Ring of Hircine (Replica). * **If you kill Barbas, the Masque of Clavicus Vile becomes unobtainable, nor can you craft the replica. It is therefor advised to save Barbas, since that will allow you to obtain the masque and craft The Rueful Axe (Replica). * **This quest requires you to travel to where it is very hard to avoid fighting Alain Dufont. Killing him during this quest instead of during ' ' will result in Muiri's Ring being unobtainable. * **If the Helm of Winterhold spawns in , the Helm of Yngol will be replaced and therefore unobtainable. **Make absolutely sure you get the Helm of Yngol before you talk to . * **It is recommended that you become Thane of every hold before completing the Civil War questline, as siding with either the Empire or the Stormcloaks will make certain quests and unique items unavailable. **Finishing this questline will change guards in some holds, making their outfits unobtainable. **If you side with the Empire: ***Maven Black-Briar will become Jarl of Riften. She will not give you the option to become if you have completed the ' ' prior to siding with the Empire. ***Jarl Korir will not be available for the aforementioned Helm of Winterhold quest. ***' ' cannot be started, making the Necromancer's Amulet unobtainable. You may be able to start this quest by purchasing and entering the home. **If you side with the Stormcloaks: ***Thongvor will become Jarl of Markarth. He will not give you the option to collect Hrolfdir's Shield. * **Will cause certain Jarls to step down making their quests unavailable and change the outfits of town guards, making them unobtainable. * **Only for users of Royal Armory. This quest usually starts at level 10, and destroys the , meaning you cannot get Keeper Carcette's unique mace Pendulum. * **After the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary is destroyed at the conclusion of this quest, Greigor will be no longer be available to start the quest 'The Hand of Glory.' * **If you are using Royal Armory, the Dagger of Shalidor will no longer be obtainable after this quest. Archeology Getting your archeology skill up is a major part of a relic hunter run. As soon as you get your Explorer's Society guild house, you have acces to the special skill trees. Look out for excavation dig sites in every dungeon, they yield important fragments for your Hall of Lost Empires. The amount of fragments you need for every craftable item are listed below. Note that these numbers would require over 250 minings to get (without the perks). Besides mining, the player can send 4 Explorer Society Guild members on excavations (Eriana cannot be sent out) every 3 days to collect fragments. They collect about 5 - 6 pieces each with a decent chance to get keystones. One other alternative are quests, as both Tools of the Trade and The Excavation of the Ruins of Rkund offer many fragments as a reward. Dawnguard vs Volkihar Clan Not sure what side holds the most relics for you to display? They're listed below. Note: The Dwemer Crossbow schematics are made available to Vampires by Legacy of the Dragonborn through the Ancient Technology quest. With V5 of Legacy of the Dragonborn, all artifacts should be obtainable regardless of which side you pick. Other quest choices users can only obtain the Amulet of the Rueful Axe by killing Barbas, and users who spare Barbas can acquire the Amulet of Clavicus Vile by exchanging the Masque of Clavicus Vile at a forge for the amulet. Helpful mods Keep in mind these mods are not officially endorsed by the developers. * Allows you to get both artifacts from quests where you would normally have to choose only one of two. * (Classic only) Allows you to get both side's artifacts from the Dawnguard quest chains. A third party legacy patch exists for this mod, be sure to get it. *Royal Armory Tweaks and Fixes Makes some Royal Armory artifacts like Dagger of Shalidor and Pendulum more accessible, and all artifacts are slightly easier to pickpocket. *Aetherium Ore Respawns Gives you a way to get more aetherium ore in the Aetherium Armor and Weapons Compilation mod. In the original mod, you can't find more than a certain amount of it. *Smart Training - Tweaked SE Keeps your unused training sessions for later. Good if you are looking to boost your pickpocket to high levels to get equipped artifacts, or activating the skill related displays. * Mainly helpful to provide a way to obtain the weapons in a reasonable way. You are able to challenge a NPC and take their artifact. Note that it reduces their disposition towards you however. * If you would rather barter with people for their items, NPC Bartering allows you to do just that unknown if NPCs will sell their weapon. *moreHUD SE and moreHUD Inventory Edition Will show books as having been read or not simply by hovering the cursor over them in the world. * This mod allows you to quickly scan bookcases etc for unread books, without having to hover over every book individually. '''Note: '''In Classic this mod is known to make Calcemo's note during Much Ado About Snow Elves appear blank. *Atlas Map Markers for Skyrim Blackreach Dawnguard and Dragonborn This mod adds over 700 new map markers, allowing you to bypass the usual once-per-playthrough restrictions on Japhet's Folly and Skuldafn, should you miss any of the artifacts at either location. *Amulets of Skyrim - Tweaks and Fixes Gives you a way to acquire some displays for Amulets of Skyrim where you normally would have to use the console, as well as other fixes to the main mod. Category:Extra Category:Guide